c o u r s e
by baeirine
Summary: Buku yang berserakan dan tujuh hari bersama materi. [kazunexkarin]
**Kamichama Karin** © Koge-Donbo.

 **warning** AU setting. tanpa plot. klise. kesalahan penulisan dan pengejaan kata tolong diiyakan saja.

 **a/n** pemanasan baru balik dari hiatus. maafkan cara pengetikan saya yang hancur berantakan.

* * *

 **e**

by _kyrridwen_ (id: 7578228)

[ _one-shoot_ ]

* * *

Hamparan kertas terpapar secara acak di atas papan kayu cokelat tua yang sudah dimakan usia. Buku terserak berantakan, mungkin hampir lebih dari delapan buku dengan ketebalan sekiranya dua sentimeter. Hanazono Karin mengembuskan napas kasar, sepertinya ia harus memeriksa apakah buku yang dipinjamkan dari perpustakaan sekolahnya itu lengkap atau tidak secara satu persatu.

Banyak sekali materi yang terdapat di buku kerja siswa namun tak ada penjelasannya dalam buku paket. Demi Tuhan, Karin bahkan harus menghubungi kakak laki-laki menyebalkannya yang sedang bertualang di seberang samudera nun jauh disana.

Letak geografis menjadi masalah. Karin terpaksa menutup kupingnya saat kakaknya mengangkat telepon dengan riang.

"Kak, sudah malam. Pelankan suaramu," ujar Karin sebal.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya kakaknya dengan nada menjengkelkan. "Baiklah, ada apa, adikku sayang?"

Karin menjelaskan, perihal sulitnya materi dari kurikulum baru yang banyak menyusahkan para murid. Bidang studi eksakta bahkan gurunya menyebalkan. Kakaknya dari seberang hanya mengeluarkan tawa renyah diselingi beberapa materi dasar yang menurutnya patut Karin kuasai. Karin menyerah, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan! teriak Karin saat itu.

Kakaknya terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu mengusulkan bahwa ia memiliki adik kelas yang jenius. Bahkan lebih darinya, menawarkannya untuk menjadi guru pribadi. Karin mengelak tak enak,

"Memangnya dia mau?"

Kakaknya (sebut saja Kiran!) menghela napas sambil berkata, "Ya adikku sayang, ya." berulang kali.

Meskipun masih diselimuti oleh keraguan, Karin mengiyakan saja tawaran dari kakaknya itu. Toh, untuk apa menolak? Siapa tahu peringkat Karin akan meningkat jika diajarkan oleh adik kelas kakaknya itu. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu kembali berkutat dengan soal yang diberikan oleh pembimbing.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Berbunyi:

 ** _Kiran H.  
+02234678944  
08:22 PM._**

 _Karin, adik kelasku berkata kalau besok dia akan datang pukul sembilan pagi. Siapkan materinya, dan jangan merepotkan!_

Karin tersenyum kecil, kakaknya itu memang cerewet. Ia mengetik balasan singkat berupa 'ya', sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka lalu tidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam weker berdering memilukan; mengeluarkan suara sambil bergetar berulang kali. Karin mengerang frustasi, _Aku baru saja tidur!_

Dengan asal, ia melempar jam weker. Meregangkan badannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu mengecek ponsel. Jam di ponsel menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Karin mendesah pelan, ia harus menyiapkan segala materi yang akan ia tanyakan.

Untung saja rumahnya sudah bersih, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Karin menyambar handuk berwarna merah muda dan handuk kecil berwarna _pink fanta_. Bersiap untuk menerima materi hari ini.

.

Pada pukul 08.45 AM, Karin sudah siap dengan setelan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu serta celana pendek formal yang rapi. Jika saja hari ini Karin tidak memiliki jadwal untuk belajar, dapat dipastikan ia hanya akan mengenakan baju tidur dengan wajah tokoh serial kartun spongebob di tengahnya.

Pukul 08.55 AM, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Berhenti berbunyi saat Karin menyuarakan kalimat perintah. Karin tergesa-gesa lari menuju arah pintu dengan mulut dipenuhi roti.

"Uh, maaf menunggu." ujar Karin tak enak, ia mempersilahkan gurunya itu masuk.

"Tak apa," seorang pemuda berambut pirang membalas, matanya yang secerah langit musim panas mengitari sudut-sudut rumah Karin. Karin mendadak merasa kikuk. "Rumahmu rapi, sesuai dengan ekspetasiku akan adiknya Kiran."

Wajah Karin bersemu merah padam. Tak jarang teman-temannya memuji akan kelihaiannya dalam urusan rumah tangga, namun rasanya ungkapan dari laki-laki ini berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar namun Karin tak ingat namanya siapa.

"Uhm, kau –"

"Kazune. Kazune Kujyou."

Mulut Karin terbuka sekian millimeter. Ia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Ah, kau kakaknya Kazusa Kujyou?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Pantas saja wajahnya familiar! Ia mirip sekali dengan Kazusa Kujyou, seorang primadona dari angkatan kelas sebelas. Paras cantik, kulit seputih susu, rambut pirang dengan hiasan telinga kelinci, serta tubuh yang proporsional.

"Silakan, Kujyou-san. Kau ingin dibawakan apa?" formalitas Karin terdengar seperti pelayan café yang menyebalkan. Namun entah mengapa Kazune suka cara Karin memperlakukannya.

"Tak usah seformal itu, air putih saja." Karin mengangguk, lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

.

Kazune termenung, tangannya sibuk menelusuri helaian kertas buku yang Karin letakkan di atas meja. Beberapa materi telah ia beri tanda sebagai hal penting, namun beberapa di antaranya diberikan tanda tanya. Saat Karin kembali, tanpa basa-basi Kazune langsung mengajarinya matematika.

"Karin lihat, hal yang kita ketahui adalah A+B = 90, maka, kita bisa menjabarkannya menjadi A = 90 – B, cos A = 90 – B, cos A = sin A. Kau tahu relasi?"

Mata Karin berbinar antusias. Satu materi sudah resmi ia kuasai, selanjutnya hal yang Kazune lakukan hanyalah memberikan soal yang sedikit sulit (Karin memprotes hal ini) dan membantunya sedikit.

Selama kegiatan berlangsung, hal yang Kazune lakukan adalah mengamati wajah Karin; melihat bagaimana cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah, bibirnya yang sering mengerucut lucu, serta ikatan rambut twin-tailnya yang serta merta bergoyang jika ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Semuanya terlihat indah di mata Kazune.

Karin merasa sedikit risih dipandangi terus seperti itu, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kazune sambil berkata ia tidak merasa enak jika dilihati seperti itu. Kazune menjawab dengan tawa renyah dan kalimat 'siapa suruh kau begitu menggairahkan' yang membuat wajah Karin merah padam.

Kazune bersyukur karena Karin adalah tipe anak yang mudah mengerti sesuatu, sayangnya ia pelupa. Kazune sudah sangat sering mendengar cerita tentang Karin dari kakak kelasnya serta adiknya, mereka berkata bahwa Karin itu baik serta pintar (saat itu Kazune penasaran akan Karin karena Kazusa memujinya).

Atas dasar keiingintahuan itu, ia membuntuti kelas adiknya seusai jam pelajaran habis. Kazusa terlihat keluar dari kelas duluan, disusul oleh gadis berambut ikat dua dengan mata sehijau daun yang subur.

"Karin, cepat!"

Seruan adiknya membuat Kazune sadar bahwa; –Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pesona seorang Karin Hanazono–.

Maka, saat ia mempunyai kesempatan emas seperti ini, ia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Kazune bahkan tidak marah saat Karin berkata bahwa ia _seperti_ mengenalnya. Logika saja; tak ada yang tidak kenal Kazune Kujyou di Sakuragaoka, lain cerita jika kau anak kurang pergaulan dan sering main tanah.

Karin sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Ia tidak bodoh, termasuk pintar. Ia baik dan tekun. Ia seringkali menggigit bibirnya saat gugup ataupun takut. Kazune terdengar seperti seorang penggemar berat Karin, namun sayangnya ia bukan. Ia hanya pujangga yang mempercayakan hal lumrah anak remaja kepada Karin.

Dan untuk tujuh hari kedepan, sepertinya daftar kebiasaan Karin akan bertambah dalam buku catatan Kazune.

* * *

 **a/n** untuk visualisasi baju yang dikenakan oleh Karin silakan kunjungi _/media /1069291791872483971_911039919_


End file.
